Catfight
by anaeifly
Summary: Shelby Corcoran and April Rhodes have a rocky past, so when they meet up again, it's bound to be less than pleasant.


Shelby knocked on the door, feeling awkward. Normally she wouldn't do this sort of thing, but the idea of going to New Yotk City for a weekend with nothing to do but see plays is just too irrestible.

After what seemed like an eternity, Will finally opened the door. "Oh, hey, Shelby," he said, looking and sounding completely surprised, while clearly trying not to. "What's up?"

Shelby smiled. "I know this is a little strange, so I'll just get right to the point," she replied. Will nodded. "I need a babysitter. I'm going to New York City for the weekend, and the girl I usually use isn't comfortable staying overnight. I was hoping maybe one of your glee kids could do it-most of the kids at Carmel are just too involved for that kind of thing." She looked up at him, searching his neutral face. "What do you think?"

He seemed to hesitate. "Well, I-"

Before he could get any further, a voice interrupted from the kitchen, a voice that sounded bizarrely familiar. "Will, where are you? If you don't come back soon I'm gonna have to look at your cards."

Will smiled slightly. "I'll be right back, April," he called.

Shelby's brow furrowed. She knew an April. Or...she had. A long time ago, back at boarding school, but this person couldn't _possibly _be...

A short, petite blonde walked suddenly into the hall, and Shelby gasped. "April Rhodes?" she asked in diselief, staring between the two of them.

April's jaw dropped. "Shelby Corkoran?" she said, confirming Shelby's suspicion. "You have _got _to be kidding me."

Will's eyes darted back and forth between April and Shelby, looking confused and slightly apprehensive. "Do you guys know each other?" he asked hesitantly, after a moment.

"Oh, yeah," Shelby said disdainfully, taking a step towards April. "This little _thing _is the reason my life up to high school was absolute hell. See, we dormed together at boarding school, from first grade to eighth, and that entire time she was a first-rate bitch to me." She glared at April.

April glared right back. "Oh yeah, because you were such a freaking sweetheart yourself," she spat.

"At least _I _tried," Shelby shot back. "When did _you _ever?" Munchkin," she added, purely out of spite. April's pretty face contorted in a scowl.

"Lurch," she retorted.

Shelby rolled her eyes. "Freak," she said, at the exact time that April said the same thing. She narrowed her eyes, and April started to sing.

"What is this feeling, so sudden and new-" she began.

"I felt the moment I laid eyes on _you_!" Shelby interrupted. April looked annoyed, but continued nonetheless.

"My pulse is rushing," she sang.

"My head is reeling," Shelby added. April frowned.

"My face is flushing."

Reluctant to sing with April but exhilarated regardless, Shelby joined in. "Oh, what is this feeling, fervid as a flame? Does it have a name-yes. Loathing, unadulterated loathing," they sang in unison.

"For your face," April sang, smirking.

"Your voice," Shelby sang back with as much venom as possible, pretending to cover her ears. April's eyes narrowed.

"Your clothing," she finished, gesturing disgustedly at Shelby's outfit. They started to sing together again.

"Let's just say-I loathe it all. Every little trait, however small, makes my very flesh begin to crawl with simple, utter loathing. There's a strange exhilaration-" they stepped closer together at practically the exact same moment-"in such total detestation; it's so pure, so strong!" April's eyes were burning, and Shelby was sure hers were too. "Though I do admit it came on fast, still I do believe that it can last, and I will be loathing you my whole life-"

"Guys, stop it!" Will interrupted unexpectedly, making Shelby snap out of her anger-induced haze, and she stepped away from April. "Maybe you should go, Shelby."

Shelby shook her head to clear it. "Yeah, you're right," she replied. She took a deep breath. "Look, call me if any of your kids are interested in the babysitting gig. I pay good money." She turned to leave. "Later, Munchkin." She could still feel April's acid glare burning into her back when she reached her car.

There really _was _something exhilarating about hate, now that she thought about it.


End file.
